westside_jdms_oc_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia Pagano
"People look at me funny, probably because I'm the tallest girl in the school.' - Patricia '''Patricia Pagano '''is a third generation character Appearance She has Otter Brown hair and Cafe Au Lait brown eyes. She wears the greaser's typical uniform, In the winter, she simply zips up the jacket and wears leather gloves. She styles her hair differently than most of everybody else, her hair is combed to the right and falls over her right eye most of the time, but during the winter, she combs it to the back of her head. She is rediculously tall, about 5'11, just five inches shorter than her boyfriend, which gives her the reputation of the tallest girl in the school. She's also pale skinned, and has a mole underneath her left eye. She has the Greek and Italian look. People think she's only Italian, just because she's in the greaser's clique, and the greasers mainly consists of Italians. Personality She's extremely catty towards the other girls in the academy. This gives her a reputation as a bitch, by most of the other girls in the academy. Around her friends, she's charismatic. She's always there for her friends who are in need, be it being beaten up by somebody, or just feeling down, Patty comes in to light up their day. She enjoys stealing unsuspecting people's seats at football games, typically when she sees people getting up, she waltzes in and steals it, without anybody knowing. She's flirtatious, but not promiscuous. She goes to her most flirtatious when she's with Craig Mendoza, he boyfriend. They are noted as the tallest couple in the academy, and possibly one of the best. When she's near the preps, she's twice as mean and catty, typically resorting to psychological games. She takes a lot of joy into tormenting Machaley, due to her brat like behavior towards those that are poorer than her, but she shows mercy to Talia, because she feels bad when she's terrorizing her best friend's younger sister. She can be quite immature at times, taking enjoyment in annoying the more angrier students. Interests, Hobbies, and Talents She likes to be the DJ at Tenement parties on occasion, which Darrell typically does. She plays 50's style rock and metal core. It is noted that she also enjoys playing the guitar with her boyfriend from time to time. From her apartment building in New Coventry, she throws eggs at random people passing by, she and Mallorie do this all the time, for laughs. They've hit many things, even a few cops. Nobody knows it's them, because she lives on the top floor of the tallest apartment building in New Coventry. She doesn't mind brawling with the preps every now and then. She and Craig, and Darrell like to go and start fights with the preps that hang out at the Harrington house, typically they mess with the tougher preps Category:Girls Category:Bullworth's Finest girls Category:Seniors Category:Greasers Category:Third Generation Category:Italian OCs Category:Greek OCs Category:Swiss OCs Category:Attackers Category:OCs born in 1988